<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kisses from judas by chanscrown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523307">kisses from judas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanscrown/pseuds/chanscrown'>chanscrown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gang World, Betrayal, M/M, Minor Character Death, Organized Crime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanscrown/pseuds/chanscrown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>choi seungcheol.<br/>leader of the choi organization, home to one of the biggest crime families in all of seoul.</p><p>brutal, unforgiving, and sharp.</p><p>his fiancé, yoon jeonghan, isn’t any better.<br/>just far more dark.</p><p>when put together, they have the power to pull people apart for good.<br/>yet also ruin each other for the worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge 2: Betrayal</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kisses from judas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if you want to increase your reading experience, please listen to the song "largo opus I" alongside the work here: <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/6h4HnPGVsXzY5ni48Mc2fa?si=giZ8qbMITJqoxdklPUqyyQ">https://open.spotify.com/track/6h4HnPGVsXzY5ni48Mc2fa?si=giZ8qbMITJqoxdklPUqyyQ</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since birth, Jeon Wonwoo was taught to fear nothing, especially when he first joined the Yoon clan.</p><p>But today, Wonwoo can’t help but feel troubled by negotiating today’s business deal alongside <em>Yoon</em> <em>Jeonghan</em> himself.</p><p>And to top it off, they’re meeting with <em> Choi Seungcheol </em>of the Choi organization.</p><p> </p><p>It's a gloomy day at the Choi mansion, and Wonwoo turns to look at Jeonghan.</p><p>“Tell me why we’re here again?”</p><p>Jeonghan groans.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve been over this, Wonwoo,” he exasperates, “I’m not repeating myself.”<br/>
“I <em> know </em> that, but what makes you think we can waltz right in there and-”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan starts banging on the front door with his fist.</p><p>The sounds of locks turn shortly after, and out pops a head as the door creaks a tad open, the small security chain still intact.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Chwe.” </p><p>Jeonghan’s the first one to speak.</p><p><br/>
The person narrows his eyes at him.</p><p>“Yoon, to what do I owe the pleasure?” he asks.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan grimaces. “I think you’re well aware of why we’re here.”</p><p>Hansol rolls his eyes, opening the door entirely for them. “He’s waiting in his study- you’re late, by the way.”</p><p>“I don’t give a shit, just take us to him."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hansol doesn’t say anything else, gesturing them to follow him down the hall.</p><p>{ ♜ }</p><p>The trek to Seungcheol’s private study takes two hallways and a staircase.</p><p>While walking, Wonwoo learns two things:<br/>
One, Chwe Hansol, the modern-day Charon taking them to Hell had Choi family in his blood;<br/>
And two, Choi Seungcheol <em>owed </em> Jeonghan.</p><p><br/>
Hansol finally stops at two large double doors, both doors decorated with the signature Choi symbol. He knocks on the door, hearing a loud “Come in!” from the inside.</p><p>The two visitors enter, immediately being welcomed by the sight of Choi Seungcheol’s back turned to them as he gazes out the window. His dreary home is no different from his study, adorned completely in obsidian head to toe. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The only item that differed from the rest was the gold plaque on his desk, engraved with the words <em> TRUST NO ONE</em>.</p><p><br/>
“Took you all long enough,” Seungcheol’s back is still turned to them, swishing around his scotch glass.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry I’m not the one who turned their home into a fucking cornmaze,” Jeonghan sneers.<br/>
Seungcheol snorts before waving his right hand from behind. “Hansol, I’ll take it from here.”</p><p>The other nods before taking his leave, his icy stare not leaving Wonwoo as he exits.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Make yourselves at home,” Seungcheol gestures to the two armchairs in front of his desk. Wonwoo hesitates, but before he could move, Jeonghan’s already ahead of him, only instead leaning on the side of the desk with his arms crossed.</p><p>“Enough with the games, ‘Cheol, I want this done <em> now.</em>”<br/>
Seungcheol finally turns around, a smile on his face.</p><p>“Relax, <em> Angel</em>,” he assures, sneaking his arm around the other’s waist, “No need to rush.”</p><p>Wonwoo raises an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, are you two a thing?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol and Jeonghan look at each other before laughing.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Aw, Wonwoo, you naive little thing!” Jeonghan giggles, “I’m his <em> fiancé</em>!”</p><p>“...I see.” Unexpected, but dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that’s out of the way, Wonwoo, you’re aware of our rivalry with the Kim’s, correct?” Jeonghan asks.</p><p>He nods.</p><p>“And what was the one thing you swore not to do?”</p><p>“Never align yourself with them or any other group.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Then would you like to explain <em> these </em> then?”</p><p><br/>
A folder’s passed to him and Wonwoo’s shocked upon seeing the contents.</p><p>It's photos of him and <em>Kim Mingyu</em> together.<br/>
It’s a trap, and Wonwoo’s the <em>mouse</em>.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Where did you get these..?”</p><p>Seungcheol smirks, leaning back into his chair. “Allies.”</p><p>“I’m not mad at you, Wonwoo. I’m just disappointed, that’s all.” Jeonghan tsks. “Fraternizing with an enemy, a <em> Kim </em> of all people.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Wonwoo glares at the two of them. “<em>Mingyu’s </em> not bad,” he hisses, “He’s a good guy.”</p><p><br/>
“You betrayed me, Wonwoo,” Jeonghan comments, “And since Seungcheol owes me, he’s going to be the one who <em> kills </em> you.”</p><p>Seungcheol waves.</p><p>“And once he’s done, I’m gonna send your dead body as a present.”</p><p> </p><p>The couple watches as Wonwoo darts out of his chair, tripping when attempting to open the doors, only to find them locked.</p><p><br/>
“You can’t run from this, Wonwoo,” Seungcheol gibs, “That’ll teach you to never cross sides again.”</p><p>Wonwoo scoffs. “Killing a man when he’s down? How low of you, Choi.”</p><p><br/>
Seungcheol grins, aiming the gun at his forehead. “Only for you, Jeon. Say goodbye.”</p><p>Yoon Jeonghan’s smile is the last thing Jeon Wonwoo ever sees before his swan song ends.</p><p>{ ♜ }</p><p>Evening passes, and the parlor’s silent.<br/>
Embers from the fireplace spark and crackle as Seungcheol actively watches them dance around, drumming his fingers on the side of his chair in thought. He doesn’t notice his fiancé standing there until the latter speaks.</p><p>“Penny for your thoughts?” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The mafia leader shifts in the leather armchair to look at his lover. </p><p>“Just thinking, that’s all.”</p><p>“Would scotch help?” Jeonghan asks, trailing his fingers from the leader’s shoulders down to his upper abdomen, caressing it slowly.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol chuckles.</p><p>“Y’know me too well.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan kisses his cheek.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Maybe <em>too </em>well. Here, I made one already.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p><br/>
Jeonghan watches as Seungcheol downs it all in one shot, smiling when he sees the other’s sour reaction to it.</p><p>Seungcheol stares at the bottom of the glass. “What kind of scotch is this?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“The scotch?”<br/>
“Yeah, what is it?<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan hums.</p><p><br/>
“<em>Cyanide</em>.”</p><p><br/>
A chain of events happens- the shotglass shatters, a loud thud occurs, and Seungcheol’s on the ground.<br/>
“Y-you-” Seungcheol coughs, pointing a finger at Jeonghan, “W-what did you do?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan smiles at him.<br/>
“I didn’t do anything?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Y-you di-” he rasps, and Jeonghan crouches down to look at him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You should learn to read what you put in your own home, Cheol,” he taunts, “Trust <em> no one</em>, not even your <em>fiancé</em>.”</p><p>“Y-you can’t get away with this.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan smirks.</p><p>“Oh, Cheollie, I already <em>have</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The kiss of death seals Choi Seungcheol’s fate, and Yoon Jeonghan wears the crown.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anonymity has been finally been lifted and the way all of y'all reacted to this WARMED my heart<br/>(it is up to your interpretation what jeonghan does next.. or if there was a sprinkle of wonsol for ex... you never know!)</p><p>thank u all sm for reading again and please feel free to interact with me at the following:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/caratchans">twitter (@caratchans)</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/skzminchan">curiouscat</a></p><p>have a wonderful day!<br/>- gia :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>